Pokemon Red : The True Story
by SarangArtemis
Summary: Ever thought how Red is so awesome? How he has, almost, godlike powers? Today, he is a legend. But in the beginning, he was just a boy. This story follows the story of Red, not the legends people made up. The truth about the boy who is not god. The boy who made mistakes. The boy who lost. Find out how he became what he is.


**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm kind of a noob to fanfiction. I love Pokemon and guess I'd have a go at writing one of my own fanfics. This is just a teaser to see how you guys like it. Please review! Because criticism, in my opinion, is always welcome. Thanks foe reading, guys!

And I do not own Pokemon or its characters. If I did, well, I'd be rich.

 **Prologue:** **That feeling of Dread...**

 _Tick Tick Tick Tick…..  
_

Beams of bright light hurt his eyes. He walked forward, concrete giving out under his feet to firm, solid dirt. Dust billowed into big clouds which partially affected his vision. A command was heard somewhere through the sand clouds. A short flap of wings accompanied by the swift clearing of the dust gave way to an amazing sight. An enormous stadium bulging with people, their bright colourful flags waving, in the white of the lamps above. Across him, the silhouette of a person, so far that it would not be impossible to miss him among the sand and the rocks.

 _Tick Tick Tick Tick….._

It was time. His destiny. His life's work. All leading to this moment. Sweat dripped down his forehead. His fingers were trembling like no tomorrow. Not because of fear, oh no, he wasn't scared in the least. He was trembling all over because, he never felt more alive than now. His heart, was pumping blood to his adrenaline boosted body with a beastly rhythm. He never felt more like himself. With that thought he stared down the shadow of the individual across him, whose giant flying type was lazily flapping to keep the dust at bay.

 _Tick Tick Tick Tick….._

He wiped his forehead. His jet black hair was pushed to a side as he turned his hat back. He reached for a Pokeball, from the six holstered on his belt. The cool metal surface was welcome to his touch. The coolness calmed him down. The ache in his stomach faded away. He was ready now. Without warning he threw the ball into the air. With a big flash of light and a bang, the match had begun. He never felt more alive, he thought. He never felt more Red.

TRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Aaah! No! Wha..?" Red cried as he tried to open his sleepy eyes. He threw his covers off, and sat up blearily trying to reach for his contacts. Where did I place them yesterday? thought Red while grabbing at the alarm clock on the desk to shut its annoying sound.

He slowly stood up, and managed to find the small cabinet next to his bed, on which lay his lens case. Finally having found his eyesight, Red composed himself. So it was all a dream. He shivered slightly as he told himself an old proverb. "As night deepens and children sleep, Drowzee arrives with an appetite deep". He remembered the countless nights he had spent as an 8 year old, waiting for Drowzee to come. With a baseball bat in one hand and a Pokedoll in the other, he had accidentally ambushed his Mother. Red smiled to himself, fond memories clearing his mind of any sleepiness. But the smile didn't last long. Nor did the pleasant feeling in his mind.

As he turned toward his clock, happiness turned to dread. It was 8:00 am. Almost an hour late than normal. Red jumped into the shower, and turned the hot water to full force, remembering to be very liberal of his soap use, as this would be his last civilised bath for months. After drying his hair while brushing, and putting on his clothes, which were specially ironed and folded last night by his loving Mother, Red grabbed his Bag which was almost full to the brim with items he had packed for the whole week. Bursting into the kitchen, he kissed his Mother on the cheek and told her he'd be coming back to visit her before he leaves forever, Red grabs a piece of toast and runs out into the street.

His journey had begun, he thought. He was on his way to fulfilling his destiny. The destiny which was written down since my birth, the pain showing in his face. He pushed the tormenting thoughts to the back of his mind as he ran up the road. Exhaling deeply, he ran through the morning mist. Soft rays of the Sun teasing his eyes, Pidgeys chirping here and there. The whole town was awake now. One of Pallet town's bravest children was running as fast as he could towards the Pokemon Professor's Lab. That reminds me, thought Red. Where _IS_ Professor Oak's Lab?! Skidding to a halt, Red felt that feeling of dread come back.


End file.
